Mianhe
by Haiiro-Sora
Summary: "Mianhae" Setelah membungkuk minta maaf segera kuambil barang miliknya yang jatuh kemudian aku berdiri dan menyerahkannya, dia hanya diam menatapku sebelum mulutnya lancar mangucapkan terima kasih, sesuatu lebih dulu meluncur dari mulutku. "Yunho.."


Title : Mianhae

Leght : Oneshoot

Author : Jani Kim

Main Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, U Know(yunho twins)

Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Romance dll

A/N: Fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah tepatnya cerita yang dikasih liat oleh teman saya, saya hanya mengubah beberapa bagian dari cerita asli molok inisial R & A, saya gk tahu siapa yang nulis. Saya rombak dari cerita awal yg saya buat

Summary : "Yunho.."

****HAPPY READING****

.

.

.

Aku menengok kearah Jiji yang kini tengah duduk dengan manis diatas sofa disampingku, kulihat ia tengah sibuk menjilati ekornya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, ia mengingatkanku terhadap seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah lama tak kulihat beberapa bulan ini, dia menghilang pergi entah kemana, tanpa jejak dan itu membuatku membenci dirinya mungkin lebih tepatnya Sifatnya karna telah meninggalakanku sendiri dengan Jiji, kucing yang 'dia' berikan padaku tepat diulang tahunku yang ke 22.

Tapi aku mencintainya, aku sangat merindukannya bagaimanapun juga dia adalah 'Kekasihku'.

"Miaww~" Aku tersentak kaget saat Jiji sudah berpindah duduk dipangkuanku, kubelai sayang tubuhnya yang penuh bulu halus berwarna abu-abu, kadang aku menjadikannya sasaran saat aku 'Merindukannya'. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah manjanya itu. Ck~ tak jauh beda 'dengannya' Manja hehehe...

Kulirik jam tanganku sudah jam 9 lewat aku harus segera berangkat Kuliah, aku ada kelas pagi ini.

Kuturunkan Jiji dari pangkuanku menaruhnya disofa, kuusap kepalanya.

"Jadi kucing yang baik ne~ tunggu aku pulang" Kuajak Jiji berbicara sambil terus membelai kepalanya.

"Miaw~" Seperti mengerti ucapanku Jiji menggumam dengan suara kucingnya. Aku tersenyum kemudian melangkah menuju pintu, kubalikan badanku dan Jiji masih setia disofanya, aku tersenyum lagi. Jiji akan baik-baik saja walaupun aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah.

Aku keluar dari dalam rumah, setelah yakin pintunya terkunci aku segera berjalan menenteng tas dibahu kananku, kemudian kubenarkan letak kacamataku, kupasangkan sepasang earphone ditelingaku.

Jarak dari rumah kekampus tidak terlalu jauh, aku diterima disalah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul,

cukup menyenangkan...

setidaknya aku punya beberapa kenalan dari berbagai Jurusan.

Hari ini aku sangat bersemangat untuk belajar, cuacanya sangat cerah. Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam penuh dengan semangat.

'Bruk'

Aku menabrak seseorang tanpa sadar saking semangatnya hehehe, kulihat beberapa barang jatuh didepan kakiku,

"Mianhae" Setelah membungkuk minta maaf segera kuambil barang miliknya yang jatuh kemudian aku berdiri dan menyerahkannya, dia hanya diam menatapku sebelum mulutnya lancar mangucapkan terima kasih, sesuatu lebih dulu meluncur dari mulutku.

"Yunho.."

Jiji menjatuhkan ekornya dikakiku kemudian matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, Ah dia pasti kekenyangan hingga terlihat mengantuk hari ini makannya banyak sekali.

Tapi kini giliran aku yang kelaparan, setelah menutup laptop menaruhnya diranjang, aku mengusap bulu halus milik Jiji, kulirik jam dinakas, belum terlalu larut… hmm mungkin ada kedai yang masih buka.

Kusambar mantel dan dompetku kemudian keluar dari kamarku.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku sudah berdiri didepan rumah, kalo diperhatikan rumah itu terlalu besar jika hanya dihuni oleh seorang Namja dan seekor kucing.

Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan ditengah dinginnya malam dikota seol. Aku menunduk mengamati langkah kakiku yang terasa semakin berat, ditengah tumpukan salju.

Kuangkat kepalaku menghebuskan nafas perlahan kulihat tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri ada sebuah kedai mie yang masih buka letaknya dipojok gang rumahku.

Kupercepat langkahku, karna sungguh aku sangat lapar.

'Bruk'

Aish! kulihat orang yang menabrakku hingga terjatuh, matanya menatapku yang juga tengah menatapnya, Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Kau lapar?" Tanyanya yang kemudian menarikku menuju kedai mie.

Kini kami, maksudku aku dan dia tengah berada dikedai, kami sedang menunggu pesanan kami datang, dikedai hanya ada beberapa pengunjung tak terlalu ramai.

Aku mengusap kedua pipiku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang begitu mengulitiku, kulirik laki-laki yang tadi menyeretku kemari, kenapa mesti dia sih.

"Jae-ah" Aku membuang nafas pelan, orang yang sama yang tak sengaja kutabrak tadi pagi.

"Ya Yunho.."

"Hey Jae... aku bukan Yunho, aku U Know" Katanya menjelaskan, tapi bagiku mereka terlalu mirip untuk dikatakan orang yang berbeda.

"Yap" Aku mengangguk sambil terus menatap paman dikedai yang tengah merebus mie dan beberapa bahan lainnya.

"Jangan pernah berharap untuk jadi orang seperti dia..." kulirik U Know yang hanya menarik sudut bibirnya serta mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dia kangen Jiji" Aku menatap U Know untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf kalau kami jadinya terlalu mirip, kami memang saudara kandung walau beda beberapa bulan" Dia berusaha menjelaskan lagi, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, semua cerita sudah berlalu tidak berguna sama sekali bertindak seperti ini.

Perhatianku kembali pada paman yang kini tengah mengambil mie yang sudah selesai direbus lalu dimasukkan kedalam mangkuk.

"Apakah Yunho tidak marah kalau Jiji ditinggal sendirian?" Tanyanya menyelidik, kau tahu beberapa hari ini aku sudah terbiasa meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah.

Aku menatap U Know yang semakin menjengkelken dan tidak tahu diri itu, Bukannya menghindar Dia malah berbalik memandangiku semakin tajam.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak rindu pada Yunho Jae-ah?"

Yah... itulah masalahnya.

'Tak'

Aku meletakkan sumpitku setelah selesai menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen, U Know baru saja menghabiskannya beberapa detik setelahku.

Kami saling diam dikedai, aku menatap sebuah surat yang kubiarkan tergelatak diatas meja, pengunjung kedai sudah berangsur-angsur pulang, hanya aku dan U Know disini.

Aku penasaran apa isinya, tadi U Know yang memberikannya padaku sebelum pesanan kami tiba, menurutnya surat ini bisa menjelaskan semuannya, tapi ada rasa enggan untuk mengambilnya.

"Bacalah, sepertinya Yunho ingin bicara banyak..." Seperti tahu apa yang sedang kufikirkan U Know menyemangatiku dengan kedua bola matanya. Aku menghela nafas menyerah pada rasa penasaranku kuambil surat yang ditulis dikertas putih yang lumayan kusut dibeberapa bagian, sepertinya sudah cukup lama ditulis.

_'Dear Boojaejoongie'_

_Miss You, hanya dua kata itu yang melintas begitu saja dan berhasil aku tulis, ada jutaan bahkan milyaran kata yang ingin ku ungkapkan melalui tulisan ini, tapi lagi-lagi mengingatmu berhasil membuatku lupa segalanya..."_

Aku menghela nafas, selalu saja suka bertele-tele.

_'...Ya mungkin, kali ini kau akan berfikir untuk menyudahi membaca surat yang menjengkelkan ini, Boo kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?, entah kapan lagi aku bisa mencium bibir merahmu itu hehehe~_

_Jae-ah...Kim Jaejoong... Nae Boo…Nae Chagiya...Nae Sarang...hidup dan matiku..._

_Bicara tentang Matiku, ini bagian terberatnya , kita sudah melewati banyak waktu bersama, banyak hal yang selalu membuatku teringat padamu. Semua yang kita lewati adalah bagian terbaik yang pernah terjadi dihidupku. Tuhan mungkin memberikan waktu yang singkat untukku didunia, tapi Dia mengirimkan seseorang yang hebat sepertimu, orang yang begitu mudah untuk dicintai karna senyummu, namun nyatanya sulit untuk dilepaskan..."_

Kenyataannya tidak begitu Yunie-ah, kau lari dari jalan yang kita lalui lima tahun ini.

_'... Oh ya Boo aku senang mendengarmu diterima di Universitas ternama di Seol, aku memberitahu U Know kau akan kuliah disana, U Know adalah saudaraku, saat membaca ini dia pasti sudah memberitahumu, Tenanglah wajahnya memang akan sangat mengganggu , tapi dia sudah kutugaskan untuk menjagamu selama di Seol, karna aku sudah tidak akan pernah ada lagi untukmu...'_

_'..Mian...Jeongmal mianhae Boo... aku tidak bisa membuat sebuah perpisahan yang berarti untukmu dan aku tahu ini begitu mengecewakanmu Boo, tapi ini jalan yang harus kutempuh._

_Jeongmal Saranghaeyo Boo... Walau ada batas yang tak kasat mata antara tempatku dan kau didunia ini berjanjilah padaku kau harus tetap terus tersenyum dan semangat ^^.."_

_'...Setidaknya mulai sekarang berkurang satu orang yang kau anggap menyebalkan didunia ini hehehe~_

_Ah, Boo... Jiji sehat? aku kangen memandikan dia berdua denganmu Boo, memberinya makan lalu mangajaknya tidur bersama kita, Aku rindu wajah cemberutmu, Aku rindu saat kau merajuk karna aku lebih memperhatikan Jiji, Aku rindu melihat wajahmu yang memerah karna kugoda hehehe XD..'_

_'...Kapan aku bisa melihat wajah kekasihku yang sangat menggemaskan itu lagi eoh?_

_Boo.., Mianhae jika aku tak pernah bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu Boo_

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik _

_Love You Boo~_

_From Your Yunie" _

Aku menutup surat itu , kemudian melipatnya rapi, aku tak sadar kalau pipiku telah basah oleh airmata saat mengusap wajahku, menghela nafas pelan mencoba menstabilkan emosiku.

"Sebenarya lelaki pengecut itu pergi kemana?" Aku menatap U Know yang juga tengah menatapku, U Know menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu ceritanya yah..?" Aku diam, aku menggeser korneaku, aku tidak pernah tahu certita apapun.

"Yunho terkena kanker ditulang belakangnya, belakangan produksi sel-sel darahnya memburuk kemudian leukimia juga menyerangnya, beberapa tulang keropos sampai akhirnya dia lumpuh selama tiga bulan, sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal satu bulan yang lalu tepat sehari setelah kau diterima di Universitas di Seoul atau sehari setelah dia menulis surat itu.."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku menatap U Know.

"Apakah kau sedang mengarang cerita?" U Know tersenyum.

"Aku harus mengarang kematian saudaraku sendiri?"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?, apa aku begitu buruk sehingga tak diizinkan mendampingi kekasihku saat dia sakit?" Bibirku bergetar, takdir yang ditulis tuhan sungguh benar-benar menyebalkan, kenapa aku tak pernah punya kesempatan?

"Yunho tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu tentangmu Jae" U Know memegang pundakku.

"Bahkan saat dia meninggal pun dia masih sempat memikirkanmu, Apakah kau bahagia atau tidak kalau tanpa dirinya..."

"Ya tentu saja, aku bahagia tanpa orang jahat itu.."

"Jae.."

Aku membatu diam membiarkan angin meniup setiap butir keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori wajahku, Aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk seedikit kata bahagia.

Benarkah aku bisa bahagia tanpa Yunho disisiku selama ini?

Benarkah aku bisa begitu kuat tanpa dia kedepannya?

Selama beberapa bulan Yunho telah melatihku untuk hidup tanpanya,

Tapi dia salah ketegaran yang sebenarnnya baru dimulai hari ini.

"Yunie-ah...bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Aku bertanya pada udara malam disekitarku yang terasa dingin walau dikedai begitu hangat, tapi yang kurasakan dingin menerpa tubuhku.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku menahan jatuhnya airmata yang sudah menumpuk dipelupuk mataku.

Tes~

Aku gagal, perlahan airmataku semakin deras jatuh, mataku memanas, persendianku melemas.

"Hiks..." Isakan lirih lolos dari bibirku, aku tergugu terdiam dalam kebisuan.

U-know membawa tubuhku dalam dekapannya, dekapan dari seseorang dengan wajah yang amat kukenal,, tapi rasanya begitu berbeda.

Aku berbisik dalam hati..

Waktu tidak akan bisa diputar lagi, tapi Yunho adalah sebuah kata yang mampu membuatku sadar bahwa hidup begitu menakjubkan saat bersamanya.

Saranghae Yunnie-ah~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Mohon kritik dan sarannya hehehe, sorry for Typo ne, masih newbie dalam dunia perFFan.

Khamsahamnida ^^

Haiiro-Sora: Annyeong para readers ini adalah FF temen saya yang namanya sudah tetara diatas. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya chinguu...


End file.
